


Вселенная Пола Стамеца

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Однажды Пол Стамец видит в зеркале тихоходку с голубыми глазами. И это не приводит ни к чему хорошему.





	Вселенная Пола Стамеца

Все началось, когда Пол чистил зубы.

Не в первый раз, во второй. В первый Пол все еще пребывал в эйфории. Вселенная — бесконечная, непознанная, прекрасная, удивительная, но доступная, опутанная сетью грибниц, — булькала внутри него иступленным восторгом. 

Прошло почти четыре часа с тех пор, как «Дискавери» совершил прыжок, но Пол все еще был счастлив — он чувствовал, что может переместиться в любую точку пространства, может узнать все, что захочет. Чувство было не таким ярким, как во время прыжка, но достаточным, чтобы Пол не переставал улыбаться.

Он прополоскал рот и отправился прямиком в постель, надеясь, что успеет заснуть до того, как восторг спадет. Пол прекрасно знал, что за ним последует расплата — чувство собственной ничтожности, ограниченности физическим телом — неловким и неудобным. Так всегда происходило после перемещений — у Пола было больше ста шансов в этом убедиться.

Всю ночь его мучили кошмары — монстры, похожие на богомолов, поросших поганками, вылезали из космических грибниц и двигались к Полу. Он прыгал из одного уголка вселенной в другой, но чудовища не отставали — они тоже умели использовать мицелий для путешествий. Одно насекомое смогло подобраться к Полу так близко, что изловчилось и схватило за штанину, а затем стало тянуть к себе. Пол вырывался изо всех сил, но усилия были тщетными, богомол оказался сильнее. Пол закричал и подскочил на кровати.  
В каюте стоял полумрак — а значит Хью еще не вернулся. Пол тяжело вздохнул. Эйфория прошла, как не бывало. Взамен он чувствовал себя… ограниченным — временем, каютой, пижамой, собственным телом. Не удивительно, что ему снились кошмары!

Пол тяжело встал и направился в ванную — понял, что забыл умыться перед сном. И тут-то все началось. После Пол корил себя, что не вспомнил — он уже чистил зубы вечером. Но после было уже поздно. А тогда он взял щетку, посмотрел в зеркало и встретился взглядом с тихоходкой. Она глядела на него умным и немного циничным взглядом, точно повторяя все его движения — Пол водил щеткой вверх-вниз, а тихоходка, передразнивая, глумливо дергала пустой лапой.

Тихоходка была необычная — бледная, почти белая, с красными прожилками на голове. Но самыми поразительными были глаза — белесые, светло голубые и совершенно неуместные на складчатой морде.

— Ты кто такая? — спросил Пол тихо.

— А ты будто не знаешь! — ответила тихоходка с издевкой.

И была права — Пол знал. Глаза. Это были его глаза — такими они становились во время прыжка. 

— Ты — это я? — спросил Пол.

— Нет, я — это ты. И никуда тебе не деться!

Тихоходка подмигнула и исчезла, а Пол уронил щетку и начал пятиться прочь. Так вот что произошло! Теперь-то он понял! Он превращается в макроскопические беспозвоночное! Ну да, этого можно было ожидать. Пол поднес к лицу руку и внимательно изучил. Кажется, морщинка у запястья стала глубже и напоминала теперь складку на конечности тихоходки. Процесс уже начался? Сколько времени он займет? Пола захлестнуло паникой. И что он скажет Хью? Останется ли Хью с ним? Захочет ли жить с голубоглазой тихоходкой вместо человека? А если под конец и глаза исчезнут? А как поступит капитан? Лорка не отличается мягким нравом, он наверняка запрет Пола в той же камере, где жила настоящая тихоходка. Ее отпустили, выяснив, что она разумна, но Полу разумность не поможет — он же сам подписал бумаги, когда согласился работать на Звездный флот! Капитан не даст ему уклониться от обязанностей. Лорка сразу поймет, что это их шанс выиграть войну — тихоходка справится с перемещениями в пространстве гораздо лучше человека!

Пол в панике сделал еще шаг назад и наткнулся на кровать. Нет, нужно было что-то делать! Бежать — спрятаться там, где никто его не найдет и не увидит, туда, где нет никакого Лорки, никакого Звездного флота!

Видимо, превращение и правда уже началось, потому что стоило Полу пожелать переместиться, как грибница возникла перед глазами — зовущая и надежная, безопасная, в отличие от «Дискавери». Пол шагнул вперед, но почувствовал, что зацепился пижамными брюками за угол кровати. Он повернулся, чтобы отцепить штанину и увидел, что никакой каюты больше нет — вокруг светились бесконечные нити космической сети. Держала его совсем не кровать, а богомол — огромный, в человеческий рост, весь покрытый грибами — Пол узнал бледную поганку, Amanita phalloides. Вид богомола он определить затруднялся.  
Насекомое потянуло штанину на себя, и Пол почувствовал, что неумолимо скользит. Он со всех сил дернулся и пожелал переместиться как можно дальше отсюда — куда-нибудь, где никто его не найдет; где нет никаких опасностей — вообще ни одной. Ни угроз, ни тихоходок!

А затем он проснулся. 

— Ну конечно, я уже чистил зубы сегодня, а значит, второй раз мне приснился! — пришло ему в голову первым делом.

Второй мыслью было:

— Но здесь ничего нет!

Вокруг и правда ничего не было. Пол лежал на боку, в любимой позе для сна, но на чем — не было ясно. Ни кровати, ни каюты, ни светящихся нитей: его окружала унылая непроглядная тьма.

— Компьютер, освещение — сто процентов, — скомандовал Пол, но ничего не изменилось.

Он пошарил вокруг, но нашел лишь пустоту. Пол встал и начал мерять шагами пространство — сто шагов вперед, и ничего. Сто шагов влево, поворот, сто шагов, и еще поворот, и снова шаги — он вернулся туда, откуда и начал, так ничего и не найдя в кромешной тьме.

Пол задумался. Он помнил, что в кошмаре переместился, спасаясь от богомола. Прыгнул так далеко, как никогда раньше. Значит, прыжок во сне сработал в реальности? Но куда он попал?

Или же это еще один сон? И что тогда делать, как пробудиться? Наверное, самым лучшим будет просто заснуть, и потом проснуться в каюте. Раз, и все проблемы решены одним махом. 

Пол так и сделал: решительно улегся на пустоту и устроился поудобнее. Сон не шел к нему — Пол ворочался несколько часов, но так и не смог уснуть. Он поднялся и покачал головой. Нет, не бывает настолько занудных сновидений! В них мозг воссоздает образы, увиденные в реальности, их искажая. Но как вообще может присниться пустота? Нет, это не сон, а реальность! Только она может быть настолько занудной!

— Но ведь я попал сюда как-то? Я двигался по грибнице, — сказал Пол сам себе. — Значит, и выбраться смогу по ней же! Нужно одно — найти мицелий. Если я смог вызвать грибницу во сне, то смогу и сейчас!

Он напрягся, вытаскивая на поверхность воспоминания о прыжках, воссоздавая чувство единения со вселенной — бесконечно многообразной, невероятно огромной, охваченной единой сетью.

Грибница не спешила являться. Пол сжал кулаки и попробовал еще раз. И еще, и еще. Это не помогло.

— Ау, мицелий, ты вообще здесь? — спросил он и тут же понял, что знает ответ на свой вопрос. 

В том-то и дело — ее не было. И Вселенной не было тоже. В последнее время он постоянно ощущал ее присутствие вокруг, но здесь, в бесконечной тьме, это чувство пропало. Вокруг была лишь пустота. Кажется, в своем желании убежать, он сумел выпрыгнуть за пределы материального мира, сам не поняв как. И вернуться ему теперь вряд ли удастся.

Пол топнул ногой, разозлившись:

— Но почему? Зачем? Как так вышло, что я оказался непонятно где из-за дурацкого кошмара?

Он решительно оглядел черноту. Может быть, имело смысл двигаться? Просто идти в одном направлении, пока на что-нибудь не наткнешься. Ведь если за пределами вселенной, то может просто наткнуться на нее. Не могло же его отбросить далеко! Вдруг он найдет край ойкумены? 

— Интересно будет посмотреть на вселенную снаружи, — сказал Пол. Говорить с самим собой очень быстро входило в привычку. И не удивительно — полная тишина угнетала; даже собственный голос казался здесь тихим, незначительным, едва слышным — но он все же был лучше, чем ничего.

Пол выбрал направление наугад и пошел. Сколько времени он шагал, сказать было трудно — непонятно было даже то, существует ли здесь время. Пол в этом сомневался. Он шел, говорил сам с собой, иногда садился передохнуть, хотя совсем не уставал. Несколько раз он ложился, но не мог заснуть. Казалось, что его тело полностью избавилось от физических потребностей. Это было, с одной стороны, хорошо — вряд ли в темноте скрывалась еда.

— С другой стороны, это обрекает меня на самую скучную жизнь во вселенной. Или вне вселенной. Я даже не знаю, могу ли я здесь умереть! Судя по всему, обычные законы физики и биологии здесь не работают. Возможно, я буду вечность бродить в темноте. Хорошо, что очень скоро я сойду с ума из-за отсутствия стимулов— иначе перспектива была бы совсем тоскливой!

Казалось, что прошли месяцы, а может и годы с того момента, как он заснул на «Дискавери». Хотя, может быть, это были часы или дни — Пол окончательно потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве и времени. 

— Нет, так продолжаться не может! — сказал он наконец. — Нельзя просто бесконечно идти в темноте. Это глупо и непродуктивно. Я должен найти другое решение. 

Но какое? Мысли скакали и метались, не давай сосредоточится на чем-то одном. Может быть, пойти теперь в другую сторону? Или вверх? Вниз? Покричать? Послать телепатический сигнал на Вулкан? Попробовать изменить себя, раз уж вокруг ничего не меняется? Вдруг теперь это возможно? Пол вытянул руку и силой воли постарался ее удлинить. Рука послушно потянулась вперед, изгибаясь так, будто была без костей. Пол поспешно втянул ее обратно, постаравшись вернуть прежние размеры. Затем он попробовал увеличиться целиком, но ничего не произошло. Он старался целую минуту — ничего не менялось.

— Ах да, я все равно не пойму, вырос ли! — наконец, догадался Пол. — Ведь мне не с чем себя сравнить. Нужно было вначале сделать шкалу. Если, конечно, я могу создавать здесь предметы. Ну, не попробуешь, не узнаешь!

Полу пришло в голову, что сосредоточиться на задаче будет легче, придумав для нее особый жест. Он щелкнул пальцами. Сработало с первого раза: рядом с ним теперь парила гигантская линейка. Пол взглянул на последнее деление — два метра. Судя по тому, что размер линейки казался обычным, Пол если и вырос, то совсем немного. Или же шкала была не абсолютной, а относительной — ведь здесь не было эталона для сравнения. Возможно, один сантиметр на шкале равнялся километру в его вселенной. Но здесь это не играло никакой роли. Увеличивайся, уменьшайся — все равно вокруг ничего.

Но если он смог создать линейку, почему не мог вызвать мицелий? Потому что пытался связаться со старой грибницей, а не создать новую? А сотворив новую, сможет ли он потом выйти через нее обратно во вселенную? Пол щелкнул пальцами, и воздух замерцал.  
На уровне глаз возникло несколько нитей, но они тут же рассыпались пылью и исчезли. Пол попробовал еще раз, но результат не изменился — грибница рушилась, едва начав возникать.

Пол догадывался почему — она была накрепко связана с окружающим миром, существовала в симбиозе с пространством и временем. В пустоте у мицелия не было шансов.   
И как тогда быть? Ведь именно мира у Пола и не было. Вселенная потерялась и отказывалась находиться. 

Мысли все еще путались, беспорядочно перескакивая с одного предмета на другой. Возможно, Пол провел здесь больше времени, чем думал, и уже начал сходить с ума. Скоро сенсорная депривация вызовет галлюцинации, и тогда он никогда не поймет, что реально, а что нет. Никогда не сможет выбраться из пустоты.

Пол щелкнул пальцами и сделал кресло: уютное, мягкое, обитое коричневым вельветом; такое было у его дедушки. Рядом с креслом возникли тумбочка и настольная лампа. Пол сел, с наслаждением почувствовав под собой реальную поверхность: старую, потертую ткань. Теперь нужны были звуки — еще щелчок, и лампе пришлось потесниться, потому что рядом с ней появился граммофон. Пол и сам не знал, почему не современный проигрыватель — видимо, древний аппарат больше соответствовал в его подсознании потертому креслу.

Зазвучала музыка, «Биттлз». Еще один привет из детства. Пол откинулся, закрыл глаза и несколько минут с наслаждением слушал старинную песню, наслаждаясь отсутствием тишины. Затем он щелкнул пальцами и мелодия прервалась.

— Нет, так я сойду с ума даже быстрее, чем в тишине! Мне нужен не граммофон, а собеседник!

Его первой мыслью было воссоздать Хью –но нет, это была очень плохая идея. Меньше всего Пол хотел ему навредить.

Кто же тогда? Капитан Лорка? Пожалуй, да. Пол не был уверен, что у него выйдет, но тут ошибиться было не так жалко. Он щелкнул пальцами, и напротив возникло еще одно кресло и человек, очень похожий на Лорку. В общем-то, он был полной копией капитана, если не считать глаз — те казались пустыми и застывшими, как у куклы.

— Капитан? — спросил Пол. — Вы меня слышите?

Лорка судорожно дернулся, попытался подняться на ноги, и снова упал в кресло с хриплым стоном.

— Нет, прекрати! Прекрати это! — воскликнул Пол. Только зомби ему и не хватало!

Лорка не слушал. Он продолжал издавать отвратительные хриплые звуки и дергаться, как будто за веревки дергал невидимый кукольник.

Пол щелкнул пальцами, Лорка исчез, а темноту заполнил печальный мотив Yesterday.  
Пол откинулся в кресле с облегченным вздохом. Нет, так не пойдет.

— Очевидно, что я не могу сделать себе собеседника — я просто недостаточно хорошо понимаю, как устроены люди, — наконец, задумчиво произнес он. — Для того, чтобы создать человека, мне нужен доступный для изучения образец — и ясно, что это я. А значит, пришло время познать самого себя! А затем воссоздать!

Он сосредоточился на собственном разуме и щелкнул пальцами. 

— Так просто? Все настолько понятно? — произнес он, мгновение спустя. — Ну надо же! Я ожидал… большего.

Он решительно встал, и музыка стихла. 

— Ну что ж, попробуем так! — он напрягся, пытаясь повторить себя во всех подробностях.   
Ничего не произошло. Пол нахмурился и попытался еще раз. И снова ничего не вышло. Может быть, его сил недостаточно, чтобы воспроизвести разумное существо? Он еще несколько раз щелкнул пальцами. 

Наконец, в кресле начала проявляться странная многоногая и многорукая масса. Пол расстроенно нахмурил брови — значит, снова ничего не вышло? Еще один зомби?  
Масса медленно возникала, обрастая подробностями, и вскоре стало понятно, что вышло — просто Пол перестарался. В соседнем кресле вдруг стало очень оживленно: там возникло шесть совершенно одинаковых копий его самого: двое сидели на широких ручках, и еще две пары разместились одна на другой.

Пол уставился на копии, пытаясь на взгляд оценить, насколько они разумны. Не начнут ли хрипеть и биться в корчах? А затем Пола накрыло удивительное ощущение — он будто бы был в семи местах одновременно и думал на семь голов. Он смотрел и на шесть копий самого себя, и на оригинал. Он и удобно раскинулся в кресле в одиночку, и пытался скинуть с себя еще одного Пола и выбраться из перенаселенного кресла. Ощущения, мысли перемешались, и Пол поспешил возвести между собой и остальными невидимую стену. Это сработало — он теперь снова был один и думал только своей головой. Мысли остальных остались слышны — они лились через преграду тоненькой струйкой — но это не мешало, а наоборот, успокаивало. Пол чувствовал, что он теперь не один.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, вежливо улыбнувшись. — Добро пожаловать в великое ничто!

Новые Полы ответили разом:

— Почему ты сидишь в моем кресле? Или это второе кресло? Я что-то запутался.

— Ты разговариваешь! А с головой как?

— Что происходит? Почему вы возникли здесь, а не напротив?

— Нас что, семеро? И все одинаковые?

— Ага, значит, живые существа возникают здесь не сразу, а постепенно! Но почему, интересно? Дело в моих способностях или свойствах пространства?

— Да слезь ты уже с моих колен, в конце концов!

— Я все объясню, — примиряюще поднял руки Пол и сотворил еще и диван. — Рассаживайтесь поудобнее. Понимаете, я здесь застрял и, чтобы не сойти с ума, сделал вас. Все началось, когда я во сне увидел отражение тихоходки…

— Да, да, с голубыми глазами, — сказал первый двойник (Пол решил пронумеровать их справа налево, чтобы не путаться). — Но только это был я, а не ты! А ты моя копия. Хотя я и не могу понять, почему ты сидишь в моем кресле.

— Да что ты! А мне казалось, что это был я! — перебил его двойник номер четыре. — А вы все — всего лишь мои клоны.

— Ничего подобного, это я очутился в пустоте, а потом, чтобы не сойти с ума, создал вас всех! — Шестой двойник обвел Полов широким жестом. — И сижу я правильно — в том самом кресле. А вот тумбочка переместилась. Наверняка это кто-то из вас перенес ее незаметно, чтобы убедить меня, что это он Пол, а не я!

Настоящий Пол закрыл лицо руками. Очевидно, что он перестарался не только с количеством, но и с памятью: не задумавшись о последствиях, передал Полам все воспоминания, включая самые свежие. Не удивительно, что каждый из двойников пришел к выводу, что настоящий Пол — это он.

— Настоящий Пол — это я. У меня есть решающее доказательство — кресло! Подумайте, почему никто из вас не помнит, как возник именно в нем? Да потому, что вы все появились напротив. Видите, тумбочка стоит рядом со мной, а не с вами!

— Ты сам ее переместил, пока я не видел! Настоящий здесь я! 

Поднялся гвалт. Полы кричали наперебой; каждый старался доказать, что именно он — оригинал. Стало даже хуже, чем в одиночестве — думать в царившем бардаке было решительно невозможно. Нужно было сократить количество двойников — или же вообще убрать всех и создать нового: с воспоминаниями, заканчивающимися на зеркале и тихоходке.

Пол незаметно щелкнул пальцами, и шум тут же стих. Двойники уставились на него с одинаково шокированным выражением лиц.

— Ты только что пытался меня убить! — пораженно воскликнул один из них. 

— Ты тоже это почувствовал? — спросил второй.

— Ну ничего себе, покуситься на собственного создателя! Вот это размах!

— Да это просто предательство! Раз так, не вижу смысла церемониться! — Один из двойников щелкнул пальцами, и Пол почувствовал, что начинает таять.

Он поспешно остановил процесс. Все замерли, напряженно оглядываясь, а затем одновременно подняли руки для щелчка. 

— Умрите, лже-Полы! — закричал кто-то, и снова воцарился хаос.

Так много Пол не щелкал пальцами никогда в жизни. Он был уверен, что натер себе чудовищную мозоль, но остановиться не мог — со всех сторон неслись невидимые приказы исчезнуть, и Пол только и делал, что останавливал их, в промежутках пытаясь наносить контрудары.

Неразбериха кончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Полу как раз пришла в голову мысль, что продолжать бесполезно: каким-то образом выходило так, что любое количество Полов было равно любому другому количеству Полов по силе — наверняка в неразберихе не один раз несколько двойников наносили удар по одной цели (вероятнее всего — по нему самому), но в то же время до сих пор все были живы. А значит, действовал иной закон. Может быть, сила у них одна на всех?

Очевидно было, что та же мысль посетила и двойников, потому что они замерли неподвижно.

— Да, наверняка мы все пользуемся единым источником силы — сказал один. — Иначе происходящее не имеет смысла.

— Тогда попробуем отрезать кого-нибудь от источника! Думаю, стоит объединиться и ударить по наглецу, который раньше сидел в моем кресле!

— Но как мы его найдем? Во время драки мы двигались, а воспоминания у всех одинаковые. Все считают, что являются оригиналом. Что сидели в моем кресле с самого начала!

— Моем, ты хочешь сказать! Но нет, ты не прав, один из нас переместил тумбочку. Или же поменял нас местами. Иначе этой путаницы не возникло бы! Среди нас есть тот, чьи воспоминания отличаются!

— Даже если мы найдем обманщика, ничего не выйдет. Каждый из нас уверен, что кресло его. А значит, продолжит бить по копиям, пока не останется лишь с одним соперником. И тогда все закончится ничьей.

Послышались тяжелые вздохи.

— И что тогда делать?

— Может, вернемся к более насущным вопросам? То, что нас так много, не плохо. 

— Да, в разговоре легче найти решение. Но я все еще не представляю, как выбраться из пустоты.

— Итак, что мы имеем: нам необходимо вернуться назад, во вселенную, а для этого легче всего использовать ту же грибницу, по которой мы пришли сюда. 

— Но к ней доступа нет.

— А если объединиться? Ах, да, у нас одна сила на всех… Ну хорошо, а если вернуться к идее о копии? Как вы все видите на нашем примере, оригинал и копии здесь взаимосвязаны. А значит, и клон грибницы может сработать.

— Но для мицелия нужен мир! Нам что, создать новую вселенную? — спросил Пол.

Мысль была такой нелепой, что он усмехнулся (и еще несколько двойников вместе с ним). Однако… и происходящее тоже казалось абсурдным. Так может имело смысл попытаться? Но как создать огромную вселенную, если знаешь лишь малую ее часть? Пол посмотрел на остальных. 

Несколько секунд все молча переглядывались.

— Да! Мы это сделаем! — сказал наконец один из двойников.

— Но как?

— Есть только один способ — начать с малого и двигаться к большему. 

— Конечно, нечего и мечтать воссоздать вселенную полностью. 

— Но если нам удастся сделать достаточно полную копию ее части, чтобы внутри смогла существовать грибница, то…

— Нет, создать часть труднее, чем целое. Для вселенной нужен большой взрыв. А для ее куска? Кусок большого взрыва?

— Значит, нам придется чем-то заполнить неизвестные части реальности!

— Уж найдем, чем. Главное, чтобы на грибницу это не повлияло.

На обсуждение ушло много времени, но, наконец, они пришли к устраивающему всех варианту.

Пол поднялся, и двойники тоже встали: образовав круг вытянув руки перед собой. Затем все щелкнули пальцами, и в центре круга возник крошечный светящийся огонек.  
Пол критически оглядел его. Тот казался слишком уж маленьким для того, чтобы породить даже небольшую часть вселенной, но с другой стороны, они пытались создать сингулярность с бесконечно высокой плотностью энергии, температурой, давлением. Сингулярность и не должна была быть огромной! Теперь требовалось всего лишь устроить большой взрыв, а дальше вселенная сформируется самостоятельно. Если повезет. Через какое-то время. Пол надеялся, что на это уйдет не больше месяца — потом у Хью был день рождения; не хотелось бы его пропустить.

Все синхронно встали и, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, щелкнули пальцами. 

— Бум! — прошептал кто-то из двойников.

Вселенная послушно взорвалась и начала стремительно расширяться — Пол еле успел отскочить. Вряд ли оказаться внутри сейчас было хорошей идеей — условия для человека там, должно быть, неприятные. 

Шар продолжал расти и, чтобы не совершать лишних движений, Пол попросту пожелал двигаться рядом с его краем со скоростью расширения. Вскоре остальные Полы пропали из вида, скрытые растущей вселенной, которая становилась огромной, просто гигантской. Полу пришло в голову, что стоит немного подрасти самому, чтобы видеть, что происходит за краями шара. Остальные тоже догадались так поступить — их быстро увеличивающиеся головы показались над шаром одновременно.

— Ну и что теперь? — спросил один из двойников.

— Образуется материя. Нужно еще подождать.

Пол согласно кивнул. А затем зевнул. Впервые с того момента, как он очутился в бесконечной пустоте, Пол почувствовал, что устал и хочет отдохнуть. Видимо, спать здесь все-таки было можно — и очень нужно, судя по ощущениям.

— Я пока посижу, — сказал он, не желая выдать себя — кто знает, что сделают копии, увидев, что он задремал?

— И мы тоже! — поддержали его остальные, согласно зевая.

Пол улегся в уютную мягкую черноту, проверил, продолжает ли отодвигаться от растущей вселенной, и провалился в сон. 

***

Снова открыв глаза Пол тут же вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на шар — изменений в размере он не заметил, потому что во сне и сам продолжал пропорционально расти, но вот текстура изменилась — стала неоднородной и хаотичной. И было еще одно— головы двойников больше не торчали из-за края вселенной.

— Эй, вы здесь? — крикнул Пол.

— Я здесь, — ответил ему сонный голос. — А остальные ушли.

— Куда? 

— Во вселенную. А я еще посплю, если не возражаешь. Что-то меня разморило.

Пол выругался. Ну надо же было так оплошать! Как так вышло, что копии его опередили? Наверное, дело было в том, что он зевнул первым, вот остальные и догадались, что Пол ляжет спать. А затем просто сделали вид, что тоже ложатся, а сами отправились внутрь вселенной. Наверняка уже на пути к «Дискавери» — а то и на борту, где каждый пытается убедить капитана, что это он настоящий. Пол посмотрел на шар и решительно кинулся внутрь. 

Вселенная была прекрасна. И главное, она была! 

В первую секунду у Пола захватило дух от невероятного зрелища. Да, конечно, прыгая по сети он уже многое успел повидать, но в родной вселенной. То, что эта была создана его силами, придавало ощущениям остроты. За время сна здесь появились галактики — он без труда узнал Млечный путь. Расположение и форму остальных он помнил не так хорошо, но на первый взгляд они были похожи на те, что существовали в родной вселенной. Пол сейчас был слишком велик, чтобы рассмотреть все подробности, и потому начал сжиматься. Уменьшившись до размера средней звезды, Пол проник в свою галактику и внимательно все осмотрел. Нет, никакого мицелия здесь не было. Значит, план не сработал?

Краем глаза он заметил движение. Один из двойников вальяжно шел по вакууму, сложив руки за спиной, будто был здесь хозяином. Хотя, в какой-то мере и был.

— Мы тут немножко подправили все, чтобы было похоже на наш мир, — объяснил двойник, подойдя вплотную. — Заставили галактики вращаться в нужную сторону, расставили звезды в прежнем порядке, и еще по мелочи. Конечно, пока успели не все, но начало положено. Да и времени у нас предостаточно! Целая вечность! — двойник усмехнулся.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? А как же грибница? С ней получилось?

— Сам видишь, что нет! Мы обсудили этот вопрос и пришли к выводу, что ей нужна жизнь. Органика. Грибы ею питаются. Но ты и сам знаешь, как трудно делать живое! Мы пытались создать условия, необходимые для мицелия, но пока ни один способ не дал результатов. Так что мы посовещались и решили, что дадим грибам развиться естественным путем. А пока исследуем вселенную, поправим все, что отличается от старого варианта. Ну и понаблюдаем — здесь ведь интересно! Кстати, мы решили назвать себя Кью. 

— Это еще почему? Чем вам не нравится мое имя?

— Наше имя. Пока ты спал, мы договорились считать его общим и больше не спорить о том, кто был первым. Все равно это бесполезно и ведет только к ссорам. 

— Но зачем…

— Ой, ну подумай сам — какое всемогущее существо захочет зваться Полом? Это слишком банально! Мы решили остановиться на букве алфавита. Каждый предложил по две, в результате выбрали q.

— Но почему вы не придумали по имени для каждого?

— Называться одинаково нам привычнее, — пожал плечами двойник. — И позволяет избегать ссор из-за того, чье имя лучше.

— Вижу, скучать среди вас мне не придется, — покачал головой Пол.

— Это точно! Да, а Кью все еще в кью-континууме?

— Кто? Где?

— Тот Пол, что остался с тобой, когда все ушли. Мы решили дать название месту вне вселенной. Это теперь кью-континуум.

— Он сказал, что хочет еще поспать.

— Ну и хорошо. Понимаешь, некоторые из нас считают, что нам удается сохранять свои силы в этой вселенной только до тех пор, пока снаружи остается один из нас. Он не дает нам стать частью этого мира — ведь мы взаимосвязаны. В определенном смысле и мы все тоже грибница. Ну мы и заставили Кью поспать подольше. На всякий случай.

— Так вот почему я тоже проспал! — догадался Пол. — Вы оставили двоих!

— Да. Но тебе почему-то все равно удалось проснуться! Может, все же вернешься и еще вздремнешь? Или понаблюдаешь снаружи?

— Не дождетесь! Чтобы я пропустил самое интересное!

— Так я и думал, — двойник тяжело вздохнул. — Ну, как знаешь. Да, предупрежу на всякий случай. Не вздумай называть себя Полом. Это нас ужасно коробит! А если мы оскорбимся, будем действовать сообща. Уничтожить тебя мы не сможем, а вот связать и обездвижить выйдет — мы уже попробовали.

Связать и обездвижить! Какая идея! Жаль, что она пришла в голову Полу раньше.

Двойник понимающе усмехнулся, поднял руку, очертив затейливую завитушку, и исчез. Кажется, за то время, что Пол спал, остальные успели сменить не только имя, но и жест. Пол решил, что и дальше будет щелкать пальцами. Из принципа.

Он задумчиво присел на вовремя подвернувшийся астероид. Нужно было как следует все обдумать. Вероятно, двойник был прав. Ждать — вот единственный выход. Если только…   
Пол взволнованно вскочил. Если только не ускорить процесс, сотворив жизнь из себя! Человечество появилось не на голом месте — оно развивалось постепенно, из других видов. И гены человека до сих пор хранили в себе массу информации о прежних временах! Так не использовать ли их для того, чтобы подстегнуть эволюцию? Отделить часть себя, разбить на мельчайшие единицы и в каждой немного поработать с геномом. Усыпить одни гены, пробудить другие, убрать третьи. Всяко легче использовать основу, чем творить из ничего!   
Пол тревожно огляделся, испугавшись, что и его двойникам придет в голову та же идея, но тут же успокоился. Сейчас это было не важно. Можно действовать и сообща — до той поры, пока вселенную не охватит сеть мицелия. 

Неподалеку крутилась подходящая планета. Пол направился к ней и спустился на поверхность. Да, тут требовалось потрудиться: подправить атмосферу, доработать среду. Но в целом обстановка была неплохой. Он принялся за работу. 

Время летело незаметно — когда Пол закончил, внутри вселенной прошло никак не меньше пары столетий. Он оглядел результат — могло быть и лучше, но и так сойдет — щелкнул пальцами, и на поверхности возникло подобие саламандры. Пол быстро закрыл разум новой формы жизни ментальным щитом — создать мир, где все читают мысли друг друга, в его планы не входило. Это было бы слишком жестоко! Затем он оглядел создание. Оно было близко к совершенству: четыре лапы, длинный хвост и голова — и все на своих местах! Саламандра подозрительно посмотрела на Пола и зашагала прочь. 

— Земноводное? Как примитивно! — Пол вздрогнул, услышав голос за спиной.

Еще один двойник возник без предупреждения — кажется, о хороших манерах здесь все позабыли. Этот Пол выглядел странно: он почему-то был женщиной: ярко накрашенной брюнеткой в слишком короткой юбке. 

— Я вот начала с ящериц! Они интереснее!

— К чему этот маскарад? — спросил Пол.

— Мы решили, что все сменим внешность. Нехорошо выглядеть как Пол, когда мы договорились так себя больше не называть и не спорить, кто настоящий. Вот я и пришла сообщить, что тебе тоже надо бы измениться.

— Что, стать женщиной? 

— Нет! Кем угодно, кроме того, кем являешься сейчас. Эта внешность напоминает о ситуации, когда все мы повели себя некрасиво. И всех раздражает.

— Но почему вы решили все без меня?

— Нас собралось большинство, — пожала плечами брюнетка. — Так что ты все равно ни на что бы не повлиял. Ну, пока! И выбери себе внешность поинтереснее. Я думаю завести себе партнера. Мне, например, всегда нравилось, как выглядел Байрон!

— Ну и вкус! — прошептал ей вслед Пол и вернулся к своей задаче.

С каждым щелчком на поверхности возникало новое существо, с каждым щелчком Пол мгновение ощущал себя новым созданием, но тут же прерывал связь.

Закончив, он порядком устал. Стоило вернуться в континуум и отдохнуть. 

***

Двойник все еще спал снаружи, одним боком прижавшись к шару. 

Он на секунду приподнял голову, окинул Пола сонным взглядом, пробормотал «а, это ты» и снова уснул. Пол улегся рядом в непроглядной темноте, которую нарушал только свет от новой вселенной. 

— Я немного полежу. Совсем чуть-чуть, — сказал он сам себе и тут же уснул мертвым сном.

Снова открыв глаза, он подумал было, что во сне откатился от вселенной на порядочное расстояние — шар казался совсем маленьким. Но нет, за спиной у него тоже был свет. Пол оглянулся и с удивлением понял, что пока он спал, вселенных стало две: созданная им с двойниками и еще одна, взявшаяся непонятно откуда. Узоры на поверхности обоих шаров казались подозрительно похожими. Пол решил было посмотреть на новый шар, но побоялся, что упустит момент появления грибницы. Вдруг остальные Кью его обгонят? Конечно, спал он недолго, но все же! Он отвернулся от странного шара и нырнул во вселенную. Пора было проверить, прижилась ли жизнь.

То, что жизни удалось выжить, он понял сразу — едва Пол оказался в районе родной звездной системы, как его подрезал космический корабль. Пол удивленно выругался вслед. Ему показалось, или на борту была надпись «Федерация планет»?

— А, ты вернулся! — за его спиной возник полноватый блондин с неприятной ухмылкой на лице.— Зря ругаешься — они тебя все равно не слышат. Я в таких случаях просто уничтожаю двигатели. Пусть подрейфуют в космосе, раз уж нарвались! Кстати, узнал? Это я, Кью!

— Конечно, узнал! — соврал Пол. Понять, что перед ним одна из копий не составило труда — Пол чувствовал мысли блондина. А вот между собой их Пол не различал. Так что, возможно, смена внешности была неплохой идеей — по крайней мере, так можно было понять, с кем говоришь.

Блондин с сомнением на него посмотрел:

— Ну ладно, поверю на слово. Но зря ты спал так долго! Тут столько всего произошло! Хотя, конечно, ты можешь отправиться в прошлое и быстро просмотреть самое интересное. Во времени мы здесь тоже можем перемещаться. Мы можем все — ведь мы создали этот мир. Здорово, да?

— А грибница? — спросил Пол грустно, уже догадываясь. — Ее нет?

— Есть, — сказал блондин. — Но не работает. Вернее, работает, но только в этой вселенной. Не знаем, почему. Может быть, дело в том, что мир вышел не вполне таким, как старый. Мы старались сделать точную копию, мы приложили все усилия! Но нельзя скопировать объект, который никогда не видел целиком. А может быть идея в целом провальна, и грибница никогда не смогла бы соединиться с исходной, даже если вселенные были бы точными копиями. Как бы то ни было, мы здесь застряли. Но мы не жалуемся! Тут масса интересного, масса! Мы путешествуем в пространстве и времени, передвигаем планеты, управляем галактиками! Не заскучаешь! И здесь ни одного богомола в поганках, если тебе интересно.

— Но корабль — я видел символику Федерации на борту!

— Да, но Федерация здесь не вполне такая, как наша. Хотя есть и удивительные совпадения. Не поверишь — здесь даже был «Дискавери» с Полом Стамецом на борту! И знаешь, что самое потрясающее — однажды во сне он увидел в зеркале тихоходку и… Ну, дальше ты и сам догадался, да? Слетай посмотреть — это на редкость любопытное зрелище! Я скажу тебе точный момент. Мы даже поспорили, создал ли наш Стамец еще одну вселенную за пределами этой, но пока никто не удосужился посмотреть. Ну, пока, Кью! Привет тебе от остальных!

Он щелкнул пальцами и исчез.

— Кажется, вселенную здешний Стамец все же создал, — пробормотал Пол, вспомнив второй шар. И вдруг задумался, не происходит ли и сам из вселенной, созданной еще одним Полом? Но нет, это вряд ли. Если так, то в его вселенной должны были существовать практически всемогущие существа — называющие себя q, r, s, t или какой-нибудь еще буквой. А это казалось невероятным. Нет, его вселенная была исходником, оригиналом, в который Пол непременно собирался вернуться. Просто нужно было немного все подправить и еще попытаться.


End file.
